Jade
"I don't know what I am, but I guess that shouldn't stop me from accomplishing things." Quick Description Jade is a humanoid like creature of unknown age, but she appears to be equivalent to a tween or teen, so around 12 or 13. Whenever she speaks, her text color is different. Not much is known about her, especially where she even came from. However, she does know that she is a rather humanoid creature but does not remember how she came to existence. Profile Appearance Jade's species is unknown, but she anatomically resembles a human 12 to 13 year old girl. She stands at 4'11", making her rather petite for a tween girl. She has white skin. No not the peachy, caucasian white but white as in the color of this text, you dingus. Her hair is ebony black and upon close inspection, there is actually sparkles in her hair that illuminate more in the dark. Her hair is very curly and about to the base of her jaw. Jade actually has four eyes, but they are as if the two main eyes were split up. Her eye color is green, unsurprisingly. She has two mouths; one where it should be and one is on her neck. She also has freckles all over her face. She wears a black top hat with a galaxy satin around the base of it. She wears a rather poofy but galaxy themed dress. Her dress is animated as well. She wears black and jade colored tights with black boots. She wears a black overcoat. Personality Jade is a rather quiet and timid girl. She always puts on a strong and determined personality to cover up for her reclusiveness and shyness. She has tendencies to self deprecate herself a lot, mostly because she doesn't even know her own species, isn't sure if there are any more of her species and thus considers herself an outcast because of it. She doesn't often tell others how she's really feeling, unless it's with someone she's formed a close bond with. Jade is described to be pretty good at fake smiling to the point where it can actually be convincing. When approached by the player, Jade just lets the player do what they want. However, Jade doesn't always let others trample over her, as evident in the genocide route where she will actually fight back and defend herself. It's safe to assume that Jade can stand up for herself if she feels the need to. But seeing as she doesn't have much friends, she feels the need not to. However, whenever someone is exhibiting any sort of pain, Jade has these instincts that require her to help assess the situation. She later reveals that these are indeed instincts but also free choice, because deep down she has expressed that she does enjoy healing and helping people. Likes *Gav *Reading *Waterfall *Hotlands *The color jade *The idea of learning more about her species *Galaxy patterns Dislikes *Not knowing her species *Rude people *Making a fool of herself Backstory It’s unknown how Jade was brought to existence. She describes her upbringing as "I didn’t exist, or I don't recollect having any memories of existing. But then I remember the faint feeling of existing. I was experiencing the first few moments of life." If she is taking on the form of a tween girl, it can be safe to assume that she has only existed for about 12 to 13 years. Many, even Jade herself, speculate that she was made from stardust, which could explain her stardust freckles on her face. If that was true, then it can be inferred that Jade was made from space. It may be unknown how was she brought here, but what is known is the next years. Jade spent most of her time in Waterfalls and the Hotlands, which were her personal favorite places to go to relax. Many people saw her usually lurk around, but none of them ever engaged in a conversation with her. Mainly because they weren’t sure if she was human or not. Not even Jade was sure of her own species, and she was never sure if she was the last of her kind or not. Jade doesn’t have a really exciting backstory, but she’s quite fine with that. Relations Family Romantic Partners *Gav (probably) Friends/Allies *Gav Acquaintances *None yet Enemies/Rivals *None yet Powers Healing Jade possesses a rather extraordinary power, which is the power to restore an individual's optimal health. She is able to replenish anyone's wounds, scars, broken bones, even emotional pain (although briefly) and even diseases. However, the person or people she will heal must be alive. She cannot bring back anyone from the dead; there must be a hint of life present. Jade heals via tears, as thus, her healing powers only work if her tears make contact anywhere on the person's body. A person's healing is not inherently permanent, as instances such as wounds and broken bones can come back, obviously. Quotes Flavor Text Pre Battle During Battle Trivia *Jade's text being different colored is, in fact, inspired from Homestuck and how other kids' text are different colors. It's also safe to say that she was named after one of the main kids, Jade Harley. *Her birthday, February 25, makes her a Pisces. **Jade also shares a birthday with one of Jake's closest friends. Gallery Jade by Aly.png|Jade's appearance in color Category:OC Category:Female Category:User;Ami670 Category:Monster